Combattant
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: [OneShot] Es que hay veces que una persona no cambia por amor, y llega el momento en que debemos afrontar las consecuencias. Aunque estas no siempre son tan malas, ya que de a golpes también se crece. Luchar, resistir y crecer.


_La **grandeza** de un ideal no es alcanzarlo, _

_sino **luchar** por él, _

_alcanzarlo es sólo una recompensa._

* * *

**Combatiente**

Botas negras hasta las rodillas, en lugar de zapatos y medias largas; falda tableada también negra de cuatro palmas de largo; camisa blanca; jersey gris con decoraciones verdes en el cuello y un símbolo de una serpiente del lado del corazón; la corbata: rayada de colores verde botella y plateado, la llevaba mal atada y algo floja. Andar seguro, con un leve contoneo de caderas; un paso delante del otro en línea recta; posición altanera y arrogante; aires refinados y elitistas; movimientos cuidados y sumamente envarados; sangre pura. Cabello negro, como su alma, y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, completamente lacio; orbes oscuros y opacos; mirada astuta y fría; rostro lívido y afilado.

Así se la veía a Pansy Parkinson por los pasillos, así la veían las demás Slytherins, así la veían los muchachos y así la veía el mundo; sin embargo, allí faltaba un adjetivo más.

Por mucho tiempo había sido la envidia de toda joven perteneciente a la casa de la serpiente y Malfoy había sido el orgullo de todo muchacho. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no porque se amaran, sino porque formaban una pareja implacable. Sus caracteres eran imponentes y subordinaban a toda culebrita que apareciera. Él, las enloquecía, ella, los provocaba. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?, quizás más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaría.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo había comenzado a quererlo _(aunque en realidad lo admiraba, adoraba, como a un Dios)_ a pesar de su genio _(insufrible, estúpidamente frío e insoportablemente arrogante)_ porque pensaba que él vivía de lo mismo que ella _(las máscaras, la tiranía, la pretensión)_. Los días que tan solo servían _(porque los otros no tenían sentido)_ eran aquellos en los que su linaje se hacía valer _(su interminable obligación, le recordaba su Voz-Interior)_, en donde podía demostrar quien valía más _(o quien rebajaba más al otro)_ en todo el colegio. Cuantos más Gryffindors _(gatitos con complejo de héroes que siempre se salían con la suya)_, Ravenclaws _(fríos come-libros que se mantienen en una estúpida imparcialidad)_ y Hufflepuffs _(inútiles a los cuales se los consuela señalándolos como trabajadores)_ se pudieran dejar en ridículo mejor. ¿Qué más entretenido que eso? Pasar tiempo con Draco (Malfoy_, se obligaba a recordar)_.

Si lo pensaba un poco, Draco siempre había estado con ella. Desde niños, podría decirse _(desde que sus familias se hicieron insoportablemente frías)_. Siempre juntos, de un lado para el otro _(desfilando en realidad, por aquí y por allá)_. Mostrarse junto a Draco era lo mejor que podía hacer para aumentar su reputación _(su sucia, desprestigiada y pro-mortífagos reputación, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente poderosa)_ y él iba con ella porque era hermosa, femenina, auto-suficiente, independiente y casi tan lista como él _(casi, porque le faltaba astucia, agilidad, pero a la vez tenía un gran potencial)_. Y por eso, ella le quería _(porque sí tenia corazón)_ de manera disimulada _(hasta el punto de temer acercarse demasiado como para acrecentar sospechas)_, solitaria _(porque su órgano palpitante no tenía respuesta)_ y hasta rota _(porque a veces le odiaba, y tan rota que de vez en cuando tan solo les unían hilachas de viejos tejidos)_.

Pero Malfoy, era un caso aparte _(como en todo)_. Porque él no se transformaría en un príncipe azul con solo ser amado _(porque para él eso es un sentimiento debilitante, que estorba)_. Querer el poder de los Parkinson era quizás su empuje para ello, y por suerte Pansy encajaba en sus planes _(porque jamás sería un estorbo, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no entrometerse en sus asuntos)_. Además, el sabía que lo quería _(por más que disimulara)_ y que por el haría cualquier cosa, sin importar el qué, cómo, cuando y donde.

Y fue por eso que a ella le dolió tanto la verdad _(que intentó no ver por tantos años, pero que siempre estuvo allí a la vista. Y es que nunca había querido siquiera abrir los ojos, porque aunque lo negara, le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ella no debía sentir, no _tenía_ que.)_, porque él no la quería _(y eso era obvio, siempre lo había sido, pero el amor siempre fue algo irreal para ella, porque no era merecedora de amar)_. Siempre la había usado para el paseo _(el cotidiano y el que los hacía tan, pero tan superiores que se regodeaban por completo)_ y la había enloquecido con su jueguito de seducción _(porque no tenía otro nombre. Y, sin embargo, no había sido un jueguito cualquiera)_. Pero el día en que la desconfianza _(que jamás había dejado de estar latente, porque a pesar de todo era muy observadora y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Malfoy, aunque en el fondo pensara que podía hacerlo cambiar aunque fuera un poco)_ había rebasado todo límite, las cartas debieron ser puestas sobre la mesa _(y allí fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que era más lista de lo que pensaba)_. Es que ella estaba harta _(porque su avaricia la había vendido sin ninguna vergüenza y ella había sido demasiado estúpida como para no verlo)_.

Cansada _(porque por más hipócrita que ella pudiera ser, todo eso le oprimía tanto el pecho que se le hacía dificultoso continuar atando cabos)_,

Traicionada _(porque había estado anestesiada por tanto tiempo que jamás se había percatado de las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda por tantas puñaladas) _y

Vacía _(está bien, siempre lo había estado, pero creyó que un poco de humanidad había crecido en su interior con solo el recuerdo de Malfoy)_.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo, él se había convertido en la víctima _(Oh, sí, en esa víctima tan asquerosamente superior que manejaba a todos con hilillos)_ y el ridículo había tocado a su puerta, sin dejarle descansar un solo segundo. Y era en esos momentos en que no podía dejar de envidiar al Trío Mágico de Hogwarts _(porque eran El _Trío_. No un trío cualquiera, los mejores amigos que uno, menos ella claro está, querrían tener)_.

Potter siempre era el héroe _(aunque secundado por sus dos fieles compañeros, que siempre serían eso: fieles y leales, que jamás lo dejarían solo. Porque lo adoraban como a un hermano y él a ellos, porque no les importaba tener el papel secundario mientras todo estuviera en calma)_,

Granger era siempre la salvación _(tan preciada, tan idolatrada incluso, pero también envidiada e insultada, despreciada y desprestigiada. Pero que a la vez salía a flote gracias al apoyo de sus chicos, gracias a la incontenible furia del pelirrojo que salía en su rescate cuan caballero sobre corcel)_,

Weasley siempre tan fundamental _(tan deshonrado, y considerado el más estúpido, pero que a la vez era el motor, el hilo que los mantenía unidos en el camino, ya fuera correcto o incorrecto. Era el que siempre estaría para Potter, tan solo por ser su hermano adoptivo, a pesar de que le sobraran lazos fraternales; y era el que siempre socorrería a Granger, por ser su debilidad más grande, más que las arañas)_.

Pero aún así, Malfoy había estado equivocado al pensar que estaría para él siempre que lo deseara _(porque no era ni tan estúpida ni tan sumisa)_ y también estaría equivocado al pensar que podía tener algún tipo de resentimiento _(porque dentro de su estúpida historia había crecido más de lo pensado)_.

Y es que era más fuerte _(porque un Malfoy no le haría daño, ya que sus músculos se habían endurecido y destruiría cualquier roca que se cruzase en el camino)_,

Más trabajadora _(porque ahora la confianza ya no se le otorgaba a algunos privilegiados, sino que no le era dada a nadie, porque ahora trabajaría para ella, el doble, el triple o lo que fuese necesario, pero solo para ella)_,

Su piel era más gruesa _( ahora era impenetrable, y porque los sentimientos no avanzarían más allá de lo estrictamente controlado o permitido)_,

Porque ahora era más lista _(más que Draco y su padre juntos, más que Potter, Granger o Weasley, porque ellos aún confiaban y eso les perjudicaría más de lo imaginado),_

Y porque ahora luchaba por sus medios (_y por eso debía agradecerle a Malfoy)_

Porque todo en su mundo _(pequeño, frío, absurdo, elitista y refinado)_ estaba bien. Porque luchadora no se nace, _se hace_.


End file.
